the piano lesson
by summertimesadness
Summary: When Finn decides to take piano lessons from Rachel, her incentive program is a bit more than he bargained for. Oneshot, smutty.


She knew it was wrong to tease him the way she was. The withstanding from kissing him paired with the shorter skirts and tighter sweaters probably had Finn going insane on trying to figure out how to keep himself from bursting right in front of her in Spanish class, but it was all worth it for some reason. Rachel had heard from someone or somewhere that flaunting herself in front of him would make him want her more, and that was exactly what she wanted.

_It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing,_ she could hear Quinn Fabray's voice ring in her ears from a celibacy club meeting from her sophomore year.

:.:.:

Finn's fingers fell against the keys once more, a scowl returning to his face.

"No," Rachel said plainly, shaking her head to the side slightly. She looked at him with a smile, realizing how upset he began to get after realizing that he got it wrong. It wasn't like Finn wasn't trying, he just… wasn't as well-versed in the world of music as she was. He could play the drums, and he had even taught her how to do a rim shot once after Glee club rehearsal, but he wasn't picking up the piano as easily as he had the drums.

Finn looked at Rachel as she sat next to him on the piano bench, her skirt neatly tucked beneath her legs as her feet barely grazed the auditorium floor. Finn couldn't understand how Rachel was so short yet she had legs that went on for miles. _Legs that looked longer and longer every day if she kept up with her skirt regimen, _he thought to himself. Lately Rachel seemed to like making her skirts shorter and shorter with each passing day. Part of him knew that he was supposed to feel some kind of swell of pride when she walked down the hallway and her hips swayed from side to side, just because he knew that she belonged to him in a way.

She didn't really, though. Rachel had just started to let him get to second base during their make out sessions – which was hot, but it didn't make him feel any better when he saw her walking down the halls in her sweaters and skirts and knee highs, the eyes of the football team hot on her back as she turned corners and stood at her locker. Finn had even caught Puck leering at her one day when she had been walking up the stairs in front of them, his friend practically drooling at the sight of her.

Finn never wanted to pressure Rachel into anything. She was too sweet and did too much for him – the piano lessons, for example, for him to get mad at her. The way she held his hand in the hallway and sat next to him in any class she could made him happy enough. She was always in the stands of his football games cheering for him, making posters and painting her face red and white to show her support for her boyfriend. She did too much for him, he realized, and he shouldn't have been so irritated over the fact that she wasn't willing to put out like Santana or Quinn or Brittany.

Rachel had already devised her own plan on how she wanted their afternoon to end, however. She had sat through one too many Glee club rehearsals in which Santana thought it was funny that she didn't want to have sex until she was twenty five, and proceeded to tell her about how she desperately needed to put out for her boyfriend unless she wanted to go to prom by herself.

"_He's going to break up with you unless you sleep with him," _Santana told her one day as the girls sat in the back of the room, Rachel already feeling horrible about herself that day. _"I'm telling you, put your lack of a gag reflex to good use and teach Hudson how you do the dirty." _Rachel swallowed nervously and looked around the room, hoping no one else had heard her, even though she knew that the entire circle of girls had heard exactly what Santana had said.

Her words haunted her all up until today, no matter how disgusting she thought they were. Maybe she was supposed to take things further with Finn. They had been dating all summer, and now it was November, and they were supposed to start thinking about whether or not they wanted to take their relationship seriously when they went off to college. How was she supposed to know whether or not she loved Finn if they had never even had sex?

It was how her idea of wearing the shorter skirts and tighter sweaters arrived. She was going to make Finn beg for her in the end, no matter what.

:.:.:

Finn successfully manages to plunk out the melody Rachel had played for him earlier. She sat up in the bench and giggled, applauding for him sweetly.

"Great job," she cooed, turning on the bench to face Finn. He looked back at her with a smile, taking his hand off of the piano.

"I'll be the next Mozart before I know it, huh?" Rachel twittered in her seat a bit, leaning up to kiss him. Her lips caught his and Finn began to kiss her back, his hands holding her by the waist as he kissed her. It was almost like Rachel turned into someone else when she was in the auditorium with him, all alone. Rachel pulled away from him and giggled a bit, biting down on her lip as she held him close to her.

"You know, there's another way I could teach you how to play the piano," she teased, still remaining inches away from him. "With a perfect incentive program that I know you won't be able to pass up."

Finn looked at Rachel, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He never knew what Rachel was talking about when she started talking about things like this – but that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it. He liked the way that she smiled at him and bit down on her lip like she was trying to flirt with him, even though part of him wanted to think that she wasn't. Most of times that Rachel looked hot she was doing it unintentionally anyways, so he didn't think much of it. No matter how many times Puck or some other guy on the team told him how much of a snag his girlfriend was, Finn didn't think much of it. He knew his girlfriend was hot and that she loved him, and that he loved her. That was really all that mattered, right?

"Incentive program?" Finn asked. Incentive… that was when you got something in return for doing some right, right? He could see the word up on the whiteboard of his freshman English class as a vocabulary word. One he probably couldn't remember three years ago. Rachel always spoke like she was reciting little known words from the dictionary – or at least words that were so old that the last person who used them was Queen Elizabeth, the first one. It was probably part of what made her sound so smart. She was smart, after all. "That's when you give me something in return for getting something right on the piano, right?"

Rachel chuckled lightly to herself, swinging her arms over Finn's shoulder, still managing to sit on the bench. Finn was lucky that she was so tiny, otherwise he was worried that one of them would be on the floor. "Yes," she says sweetly, pressing a finger to his nose before her hand returned to the nape of Finn's neck. "The more combinations you can play correctly on the piano, the more you get of these."

She leaned into him and pressed another kiss to his lips, but this one was different. Her lips moved faster against his, her chest pressed further into his, Finn able to feel her breaths cause her chest to rise and fall as she kissed him. As she pulled away from him she giggled again, biting down on her lip as she looked up at him. "Deal?"

Her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Well, her singing voice was. Her speaking was the second sweetest thing he had ever heard.

"D-deal," he stammered, finding it hard to remove his hand from her waist. She didn't seem to have a problem returning back to normal, however, reverting back to her position with her hands against the keys of the piano, back straight and her hair tossed over her shoulder. Straight-laced Rachel was back.

Rachel pointed to an exercise in the book she had pulled out for the two of them. It had been sitting in the choir room for what had seemed like forever, and she didn't see why the room would miss it – it wasn't like piano lessons were taught at the school. It seemed to be working well with Finn, anyway.

He straightened his back eagerly and sat up in the bench, practically mirroring Rachel. He watched as she pointed to an exercise and he played it skillfully, prompting a smile and a laugh from Rachel.

His excitement was quickly torched by Rachel's kiss.

"Only on the cheek?" Rachel smiled and leaned against his shoulder for a moment.

"I can't just start this game by giving you my best, Finn. Then I'll exhaust you." She giggled almost maliciously and Finn began to feel his heart beat faster – no, palpitate. He couldn't help but wonder if she had other plans up her sleeve, and knowing Rachel, she probably did.

:.:.:

Their piano lesson went better than planned. He faltered a few times, and like he expected, Rachel withheld her kisses, just looking at him with an apathetic smile and eyes that glimmered back at him brightly. He did enjoy the ones that he got right. He never loved Rachel's lips more than he did during their piano lesson, and it made him wonder why kissing her before had never felt as great as it did at the time.

"Perfect," she said, Finn's fingers curled around her waist. He had just felt her pull away from her last kiss, one that began to make him go weak at the knees even though he was sitting down. She moved in closer to him so that her breasts were pressed flat against his chest, his ears filled with the sound of her mewling softly into their kiss. Finn didn't understand how his girlfriend was able to go from someone soft and delicate and innocent to someone who made him have to think about the mailman every second while he was near her.

"You know, you're playing a song," Rachel told him, her hand splayed out over his against the piano. "Do you recognize it?"

Finn assumed that it was a show tune, as always. "Um, something from that one show you and Kurt are always talking about? You know, um, the one about the witches?"

"Wicked," Rachel corrected him eagerly, laughing to herself. "And no, it's not. It's a song about pianos, Finn. I thought it would suit this occasion." She giggled again and kissed him, this time just because she wanted to. She looked at Finn like he was supposed to answer her back with the right answer.

"Piano Man," she told him eventually, smiling a bit. "By Billy Joel? Don't you know?" She smiled sweetly, sweeter than Finn could ever imagine. "Play it again for me, Finn. I think you should work on sequencing, anyway, and this is a great opportunity for you to do that." Finn looked at her, his eyes wide with anticipation, fingers strewn over the black and white keys. He never would have thought that his practice book had a song in it – a Billy Joel song, at that. Maybe he was getting better at this than he thought he was.

His eyes fell down to the page and all at once he could see Rachel stand from the bench and walk around the long tail of the piano, humming to herself. He stumbled over a few of the notes, but it eventually gelled together by the time he reached the first verse of the song.

All of a sudden, he could hear Rachel's voice lilting above the notes he played on the piano. He wasn't even thinking about pedal technique anymore as he watched her, almost like he was in a trance. The way she swayed her hips from side to side as she sauntered around the piano and sang made him lose all focus on what he was doing.

"Aren't you going to keep playing?"

Finn looked at her, confused. "Yeah, um, you were just… I didn't know you were going to start singing, that's all." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed.

"Would you like me to keep singing?" All he could do was nod, watching her as she looked into his eyes from the other end of the piano. Her small hands grabbed the shiny, black wood by the edge and she leaned against the piano, waiting for Finn to continue playing. His fingers quickly connected with his brain and he began again, this time with the melody. He didn't stumble once.

"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight…. 'cause we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright."_

Finn swore to every god that Rachel had the sweetest, most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Every time he got to hear her since he swore that his heart grew a bit bigger, his possession for her grew stronger. He loved her more than anyone else in the world, he was positive. Well, besides his mother and his father. But those were different kinds of love. He loved Rachel in a different way, a new way that he couldn't put a finger on. His heart still swelled when he saw her, a smile appearing on his face when he saw her walk up to him in the hallway in one of the jumpers she wore. He knew that he loved her; he had told her multiple times. Watching her traipse around the auditorium just reminded him of how much he loved her.

She sang the small little bridge between the chorus and the verse, skipping around the piano until she stood behind Finn, resting her hands on his shoulder. When he expected her to sing the second verse, however, she just giggled, looking down at Finn. He stopped playing to look up at her, her smiling eyes looking down on him.

"I love you, Finn," she told him, bending her head down to press a kiss to his lips. Finn caught her lips in his and kissed her back, only feeling her shift once to move around in front of him. He stood and held her by the waist, his hands creeping dangerously low to the curve of her lower back, knowing that if he did so much as think about touching her behind that she would swat his hands away. But the further he dropped his hands, the less she cared. It made him wish that they weren't in the auditorium and in her bedroom, where he would easily be able to touch her and kiss her as he pleased. It did remind him of their first time together in the auditorium, however; Rachel setting out a picnic blanket and preparing faux cocktails for the two of them to share. It wasn't long before he had her pinned underneath him, kissing her and – and having to awkwardly leave her there, but that was beside the point. He didn't care. He had a girlfriend named Rachel Berry that loved him to the moon and back, and that was all that mattered.

Rachel pulled away from his kiss and looked at him with a smile on her face, biting down on her lip. "I think that last one deserves a bit more than a kiss, don't you?" She giggled and Finn laughed along with her, not really knowing what he was talking about – but God, did he want to. There was something about her that was so mysterious and wonderful all at the same time, and he didn't know how she pulled it off.

"What do you mean?"

She giggled and took his hands in her own. "I mean exactly what I said," she told him, her voice dropping. She no longer sounded like the regular Rachel that Finn was used to, but instead more like Santana, even. The way she swung her words around so carelessly and how her voice flew up into the upper register of her voice made him want to attack her right there on the auditorium floor. Rachel began to make his blood boil as she moved her hands up to his chest, dragging her nails against his shirt. "You don't know if anyone's coming in here today, do you?"

Finn shook his head like he was in a trance as he looked at her. "…No," he began, his voice shaky. "That's why we're here, Rach." She smiled and looked at him, giggling a bit.

"Good," she cooed, her own heart beginning to race a mile a minute. "Because I don't want to be interrupted while I'm busy rewarding you."

Finn looked down at Rachel in shock, and he suddenly realized where Rachel was planning on taking their time in the auditorium together – or at least he thought that he did. She moved her hands up to his shoulder and pushed on them slightly, popping him back down on the piano bench.

"You may want to sit down," she told him, eyes glimmering. For as confident as she looked, Rachel could feel her own stomach tying itself into a ball of nerves. From the moment Finn sat down again, she fell to her knees, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a knowing smirk. Finn could feel himself getting worse with every passing moment, afraid he was going to fall apart just by looking at her. There had been times where he had thought about what Rachel would do if she were ever put in the position that had been putting herself in at the moment, and just thinking about it alone had made him feel like he was going to burst. Now that she was about to do it for him, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Just sit there and look pretty, hmm?" Her hands moved to his belt, undoing it swiftly and tugging it from his pants, fingers falling on his zipper next. Finn was surprised at how skillfully she was getting everything done, especially for not having done anything like to before. His train of thought had left, not realizing that Rachel had shucked his jeans down around his legs, leaving him sitting in his boxers. The draft in the auditorium wasn't enough to faze him; concentration dead set on his girlfriend kneeling in front of him. He even had a decent look down her blouse from the angle he was sitting at and how she was kneeling in front of him, and –

No. This was all wrong and he wanted it for the wrong reasons.

"Look, Rach, I-" He was cut off by Rachel's hand resting over him through his boxers, sending a chill up his spine. He knew that if he didn't bring it up, however, he would feel like a piece of shit later on. He looked at her and she stared back up at him, eyes wide. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course I do," she said proudly, looking up at him with a smile. "I love you, Finn, and this is just… a different way of showing it. Besides, you did do awfully well at your piano lesson today." The two shared a glance and a small smile spread across Rachel's face, a giggle escaping her. "I promise. I love you, after all."

He couldn't say that he didn't try.

She went back to what she was doing, her hands tight around him, even through his underwear. A low, guttural groan escaped Finn and he rested his hands on either side of the piano bench, grabbing hold o them tightly.

"Oh, my God, Finn, did I hurt you?"

"No," he stammered, moving a hand to run his fingers through her hair. The innocent look she always had stuck to her face when she looked at him was still there, making him so hard that it hurt. "You're great, Rach. So great…" His voice trailed off as he felt her tug his boxers down around his legs, her hands making contact with him for the first time. God, if this was how her hands made him feel, he didn't want to know what he was going to do in the future, when they actually went as far as to have sex.

She moved her hands around him, sitting up on her knees a bit and looking him in the eye, biting down on her lip again. "You've been such a good student, Finn," she told him saucily, looking at him straight in the eye. "I just didn't know how else to reward you."

Finn tipped his head back in agony, feeling his nails dig into the leather of the piano bench. Rachel moved her fingers up to the very tip of him, spreading the wetness gathering at the tip across her fingers and continued to palm him with her other hand resting on his thigh.

"Besides, for being such a great boyfriend and student, I always figured you would great in other ways…" Her voice trailed off into a malicious giggle, moving her head down so that it was closer to the space between his legs. "And you've certainly proven to me that you're more than adequate for my tastes." The corner of her mouth twitched upward and her tongue darted out, licking him from tip to base, the entire sensation making Finn feel like he had been electrocuted.

"Holy shit, Rach, I-"

"Shhh," she prompted, holding a finger to her lips. "I never thought you'd be so excited about something so… well, I just never thought you'd be so excited." Rachel adjusted herself around him, moving her lips around him, hollowing her cheeks and creating enough suction force that Finn wanted to fall off of the bench, right then and there. Her head began to bob up and down, tongue swirling around him as he fell apart beneath her.

"Fuck, Rach, you're perfect… I can't… oh, my God…."

His voice sounded strangled, Rachel only taking it as a cue to continue doing what she was already doing. She hoped that no one would catch them, although she knew no one would. The school was already locked down for the night, and no one was going to come into the auditorium, not even the janitors. Finn buried his hand in her hair as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, nails digging into her scalp after Rachel continued and swallowed him and continued her procedure from a few seconds ago.

"Jesus!" He yelped, her throat clenched around him. He knew he was seconds away from losing it, and as he struggled to maintain himself, Rachel began to hum around him, alternating he pitches and making him groan and mumble something under his breath, feeling everything around him feel like it was on fire. He spilled into her and she swallowed everything he had enthusiastically, removing him from her mouth and working him in her hand until he went soft.

"Oh, my God, Rachel," was all Finn could say to her at the moment. She stood and brushed her skirt off, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand and sitting on the bench again, by Finn's side once more.

She just looked at him, a satisfied smirk stuck to her face. "It's worth it to get an A, isn't it?"

Finn looked at her, stunned. "W-where did you learn to do that?"

Rachel giggled and crossed her legs, sitting up in the bench proudly. "Santana may have given me a few pointers the other day," she confessed, turning to face him. "But that doesn't matter, right? I love you and you love me, and now we both know about a new thing we both love."

Finn just smiled and held her close, kissing the top of her head. He didn't know how he was lucky enough to end up with the best girlfriend of all time.

Their piano lessons would definitely have to happen more often.


End file.
